dodecadonjonsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Sexe, étoiles et David Bowie
thumb|center|700px Thème : David Bowie - Starman La façon de draguer de Cello n'a jamais été exagérément subtile, flirtant ouvertement en multipliant les compliments... — Après tout, t'es la plus jolie fille de Hammer, je suppose que tu dois avoir l'habitude d'attirer les hommes... — Lamia n'a rien à m'envier, lui répond Starfire en haussant les épaules. Mais le compliment avait en tout cas eu l'air de fonctionner. — Je t'assure que tu me fais bien plus rêver qu'elle. Ca te tenterait d'aller boire un verre, ou tu préfères aller s'asseoir dans le parc et regarder les étoiles ? Je te préviens, j'aurais du mal à regarder les étoiles. Elle rit doucement devant le compliment outrancier. — Je préfère regarder les étoiles. Je ne consomme rien que je ne me sois servi moi-même, et j'adore l'espace, les étoiles, tout ça... Si j'avais pu aller à la fac, j'aurais fait ce qu'il faut pour devenir astronaute. — Astronaute, rien que ça ? Tu dois être sacrément douée... ou ambitieuse." — Rêveuse, plutôt, on va dire que c'est plus à ma portée... Je n'ai clairement pas le talent pour être astronaute en vrai. — Tu peux pas dire que t'aurais pas pu si t'as pas essayé... je sais ce que ça fait de se demander ce qui se serait passé si j'avais fait des études. — Alors on est dans le même bateau... En tout cas, si j'avais pu, j'aurais mis toutes les chances de mon côté pour aller dans l'espace. — Je me demande si y'aurait pas d'autres moyens... Après tout, y'a des tas de créatures surnaturelles qui peuvent faire des trucs qui dépassent la science, non ? Peut-être qu'un mage pourrait faire des téléportations jusqu'à la Lune ? — Il me faudrait une tenue par contre et je pense pas pouvoir en acheter une sur Amazon. Bon... On va les voir ces étoiles ? — Bien sûr ! Malicieusement, Cello contemple Starfire de bas en haut pour finir par la regarder langoureusement dans les yeux : — La vue est magnifique. Signe d'un rire réprimé, elle souffle un peu avec le nez, sourire en coin. Elle lui donne un petit coup dans l'épaule : — Alleeeez... Il se met en route, en souriant : — Quoi, j'en fais trop ? — Non, mais du coup je suis motivée à aller voir les étoiles. Même si avec la lumière de Chicago, elles seront peut-être invisibles, non ? — T'as une voiture ? — Non. Et toi ? — J'ai même pas les moyens de payer un loyer... — Pareil... On peut juste se promener sinon ? — Attend, je suis sûr que je peux trouver quelque chose, lui répond Cello en sortant son portable. — Tu appelles un taxi ? — Je vais pas te faire payer le taxi ! J'essaie de m'arranger. — Ok. Tandis qu'il tape frénétiquement sur son téléphone, Starfire attend patiemment en face de lui. ---- Contrairement à ce que d'aucuns ont pu imaginer, Ezio ne passe pas toutes ses soirées en boîte de nuit. Ce soir là, il n'a pas prévu de sortir, aussi ne s'attendait-il pas à un message de Cello. « mon pote tu peux me rendre un gros service ? j'aurais besoin d'une voiture pour la soirée. je te revaut ça promis » « J'ai qu'une moto :/ il se passe quoi ? » « tu me ferais assez confiance pour me prêter ta moto ? je ferai ce que tu veux en échange » « D'accord... elle s'appelle revient ! je te la laisse à la coloc » « je t'aime mec » « No homo » ---- — C'est bon, on a juste à repasser à la coloc ! — Oh ? Tu as fait quoi ? — Les amis ça sert à ça ! Starfire qui aimerait avoir une moto, ne manque pas de remarquer de laquelle il s'agit : — Ezio est sympa de te la prêter ! Je ne savais pas que tu savais en faire, c'est cool. En souriant, elle ajoute : — Je me contente de mon longboard pour le moment... — Toi aussi, t'es fauchée ? s'enquiert son compagnon en lui faisant signe de monter derrière lui. — Comme les blés ! J'ai tout dépensé pour mon billet d'avion et mon VISA. J'ai du quitter précipitamment la Russie où j'étais clandestine... Alors que Starfire enfourche souplement la moto, Cello sent qu'elle passe ses bras autour de sa taille, et la perspective d'un trajet ainsi ne lui déplaît pas... autant rouler doucement, pour pouvoir parler un peu sur la route. Il continue la conversation : — Décidément, on a des choses en commun ! — Tu es arrivé ici quand ? — En '91. J'avais quinze ans. — Ca a du être compliqué... Le lycée surtout. Les gens sont un peu cons. — C'aurait été plus facile d'y aller, même avec des cons. Quand t'as pas le droit d'être là, t'as pas le droit d'aller au lycée. — Uh, je suis désolée... Et ça nous fait encore un point commun. J'ai pas été au lycée non plus. — T'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai fait des conneries, hein, mais on peut dire que j'en suis sorti maintenant. Après un hochement de tête approbateur, Starfire pose son menton sur l'épaule de son compagnon et ajoute, avec un petit soupir étouffé par le vent sur son visage : — Moi aussi... Et je suis contente pour toi si c'est ton cas. — Et toi, c'est quoi ton histoire ? Si ça te gêne pas d'en parler, bien sûr. La question la fait rire doucement : — Tu vas te moquer de moi si je te raconte... — J'me moque jamais des jolies filles, lui rétorque-t-il avec un grand sourire. Ca marche pas pour draguer. Ils se connaissent depuis peu, mais... elle l'aime bien, et elle commence à en avoir marre de tout cacher à tout le monde. Ça devient difficile. Autant le raconter à quelqu'un à même de la comprendre un peu : — Hmm... Quand on sera arrivés, alors. — Ok, mais en attendant, tu me racontes pourquoi tu voudrais être astronaute ? — J'adore l'espace, les étoiles et tout ça... Ca me fascine. J'aurais voulu bosser pour la NASA. Tandis que Cello repense au hoodie NASA qu'elle porte souvent, elle continue. J'ai choisi ce surnom parce que Starfire ça évoquait un peu tout ça, et que c'est une extraterrestre dans mon comic préféré. — Si je fais une remarque sur le fait que ça te va bien, parce que toi aussi tu as l'air out of this world, c'est trop cheesy pour toi ? lui répond-il en riant. — Et si je te dis que c'était le nom de mon ancien blog ? Mon prénom suivi de « out of this world ». En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup ce compliment, donc je le prends, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. — Si on avait une radio là-dessus, j'essaierais de mettre du Bowie, dit-il avant de se mettre à chantonner. This is Major Tom to ground control... — Arrêêête, j'adore cette chanson ! Même si ma préférée c'est Starman... Bon, en fait j'aime beaucoup Bowie en général, surtout les albums Space Oddity et Ziggy Stardust, for reasons... En réponse, Cello se contente de chanter plus fort, tentant de couvrir le vent qui emporte sa voix. — There's a staaaarman, living in the sky... Starfire ne tarde pas à chanter avec lui. Elle a l'air de savoir y faire, elle a une jolie voix et semble avoir de la pratique. — He'd like to come and meet us, but he thinks he'd blow our miiiiinds. Cello a une voix assez agréable, mais pas d'entraînement musical. Ça ne l'empêche pas de mettre du coeur dans ce qu'il chante en tout cas. Ils finissent par chanter ensemble la chanson en entier, le cœur léger, appréciant l'instant présent. La fin du trajet est un enchaînement sur le reste du répertoire du Thin White Duke : Space Oddity, Life on Mars, The man who sold the world... Une fois les lueurs de la ville suffisamment loin, Cello arrête la moto dans un champ, et sort une couverture et quelques paquets de bonbons et de chips. — Aaaah, on les voit super bien ici ! Starfire a l'air toute excitée et elle tournoie un peu sur elle-même avant de s'installer à côté de Cello sur la couverture, les yeux brillants, levés vers le ciel nocturne. Elle ramène ses genoux contre elle, souriante. — Tu sais, j'ai toujours habité en ville, j'avais jamais vraiment fait ça... C'est vrai que c'est beau... — Moi aussi mais je devais régulièrement partir à plusieurs heures de Séoul la nuit pour être tranquille et pas croiser certaines personnes... Alors tous mes dates, on les faisait au fin fond de la campagne. — Tes parents te laissaient pas voir des mecs ?" — Pas mes parents, mes managers... Mes parents étaient cool. — Tes managers ? Bon... maintenant qu'on est arrivés, storytime ? — Storytime. Elle prend une inspiration et continue. Ne rigole pas mais... j’étais une idol dans un groupe de k-pop avant. J’étais lead dancer et secondary singer. — Pourquoi je rigolerais ? T'es coréenne et très belle, c'est plutôt crédible comme histoire. — C’était assez horrible en fait. Les contrats d’idols sont appelés slave contracts pour de bonnes raisons... — J'y connais rien, mais dit comme ça, ça a l'air assez flippant. — Pour résumer, j’étais privée de disposer de ma propre personne. Je n’avais plus de vie privée, j’étais étroitement surveillée et contrôlée. Pour tout. Les managers ont le droit de fouiller les dortoirs - avec caméra devant la porte -, nos téléphones, nos sacs... Interdiction d’avoir des conversations avec le sexe opposé sauf les managers ou pour dire bonjour à des autres idols de l’agence. Si une personne était prise en flag, tout le dortoir était puni. Généralement en bossant le dimanche en plus de notre lundi-samedi habituel. Entre 10 et 12h d’entraînement par jour. On devait se peser tous les jours et on était mises au régime - le genre drastique : une pomme le matin, une patate douce le midi et un protein shake le soir - obligatoire. Moi je n’avais pas trop de problèmes de poids mais une fois, une fille que les managers estimaient trop grosse s’est faite pourrir parce qu’elle mangeait... une salade. Sachant qu’on nous prêtait environ 6$ par jour pour manger, c’était compliqué de manger bien. Et fast food interdit évidemment. Quand je me suis faite prendre en flag à avoir un copain, j’étais déjà dans un groupe qui marchait bien et j’étais le visage du groupe donc j’ai pas été virée, mais pour tout l’album suivant, j’ai été « coupée au montage ». J’apparaissais et chantais quelque chose comme 6 secondes par chanson, toutes mes parties avaient été redistribuées. C’est très frustrant. Starfire termine par un soupir, mais elle a l’air soulagée de vider son sac. — Wow... La jeune femme ne s'arrête pas là, et énumère sur ses doigts : — On est payé au lance-pierre, quand on l’est, tout part dans la dette qu’on a envers l’agence : cours de danse et de chant, frais de logement - le dortoir puis l’appartement qu’on nous prête - déplacements, nourriture, tournées, production d’album, clips, chirurgie esthétique forcée... Quand je suis passée pro, environ deux semaines après, mon manager est venu me voir pour me dire : « c’est aujourd’hui que tu vas à la clinique ». Et c’est obligatoire. Pour casser mon contrat, j’ai du reverser à mon agence trois fois le montant de ma dette. Mes parents ont dû faire un emprunt pour m’aider. Mais après 6 ans à faire ce job, j’étais lessivée et en dépression. — Comment tu t'es retrouvée là-dedans ? Tu savais pas à quoi tu devais t'attendre, ou t'as juste pas eu le choix ? — Je ne savais pas à quoi m’attendre. Je pensais naïvement que j’allais être riche et célèbre en vivant de ma passion pour la danse... Quand j’ai gagné cette audition à 12 ans que je suis devenue trainee dans l’agence, j’étais tellement fière et heureuse... elle se facepalm. Et ignorante aussi. — Tout le monde l'est à 12 ans. Quand j'étais ado, je pensais qu'aux USA j'allais gagner de l'argent, avoir un vrai travail, une maison avec une pelouse, une barrière blanche et un chien... L'évocation de ce cliché fait sourire Starfire. — C'est sûr... A 12 ans, on est tous naïfs... Elle soupire. Et s'il n'y avait que les managers... Les fans aussi sont parfois de grands psychopathes. J'ai des collègues qui ont eu des accidents de voiture et un qui a été empoisonné. D'où mes soucis avec la nourriture... — Je pensais pas que ça viendrait de là. Dire que t'es agent de Hammer, et le truc qui t'as le plus traumatisé c'est ta carrière d'idol... — Ouais, je sais, c'est ridicule... Elle rit un peu. Après, ça ne fait pas encore longtemps que je suis à Hammer. J'ai encore le temps d'amasser plus de trauma... Déjà, manquer de mourir, voir Béla mourir et entrer dans un monde fae, j'ai trouvé ça pas mal sur l'échelle du trauma. Mais ouais... En fait, si je suis morte dans cette boîte de nuit, c'est parce que je fuyais un stalker qui m'avait retrouvée depuis la Corée, en Russie... Au début, il était à fond sur moi au point de s'introduire dans mon appartement pour me voler des affaires. Il me suivait régulièrement. Et c'était pas un vieux mec obèse, laid, célibataire et chômeur, c'est un quadragénaire insipide mais pas moche, avec une femme et des gosses, un employé de bureau. Il a eu mon numéro et il me spammait tout le temps de textos super chelous. Quand j'ai arrêté ma carrière, il l'a pris comme une insulte personnelle et il a commencé à devenir vraiment flippant, genre menaces de mort et autres... Quand il m'a retrouvée, à Moscou, il avait l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs, je savais pas ce qu'il allait me faire... — D'habitude, c'est l'argent ou la politique qui rendent les gens cons, pas la musique. Enfin t'inquiètes pas, même si ce taré arrivait jusqu'ici, je pense qu'il imagine même pas ce qui l'attend. — J'ai demandé une fausse identité à Hammer au cas où et j'ai changé d'identité sur internet aussi... Et si jamais il a trouvé mon corps, j'espère que ça l'aura fait abandonner. — En tout cas t'en fais pas, sans vouloir nous la péter, à ce niveau il lui faudrait des super-pouvoirs pour s'en prendre à toi. T'as vu ce que les gens de la cellule peuvent faire. — C'est clair que j'ai presque envie qu'il essaie avec l'équipe de choc que j'ai autour de moi, lui répond-elle avec un gloussement. — Comment ça s'est passé, quand t'es sortie de tout ça ? T'es pas partie en Russie juste pour échapper à l'autre dingue ? — Si, c'est ça. Mais il m'a retrouvée parce que c'est un stalker de compétition. Et puis j'avais envie de changer d'air, de me barrer de Corée, de plus être reconnue dans la rue, tout ça... — C'est peut-être con comme question, mais... pourquoi la Russie ? Starfire lève un sourcil, mais il continue. — J'veux dire, moi j'suis venu aux USA parce que c'est l'endroit qui fait envie à tous les latinos des bidonvilles du continent, mais la Russie... — C'était le premier vol que j'ai pu prendre... Cello acquiesce en haussant les épaules, et elle tente de conclure : — Enfin voilà... Désolée, c'était long, j'espère que je t'ai pas gonflé et que tu trouves pas ça idiot... — Je vois pas ce que ça aurait d'idiot. Tu t'es retrouvée embarquée dans un truc qui te dépassait, et t'as fait ce que tu pouvais pour t'en sortir. Je crois que c'est un truc que tout le monde peut comprendre. Et comme je suis pas non plus le roi des connards, quand on s'ouvre à moi sur des trucs personnels et secrets, j'suis touché, je m'dis pas « oh c'est chiant, moi j'veux juste ses fesses. » — Tu es cool, Cello. Je t'aime vraiment bien, je suis contente d'avoir autant de gens super autour de moins maintenant que je suis ici. Cello s'allonge sur la couverture et contemple le ciel un moment sans rien dire. En silence, Starfire s'allonge à côté de lui et regarde les étoiles, paisible et le coeur plus léger. Elle finit par attraper sa main doucement. Quelques instants passent, puis Cello lui jette un regard complice : — C'est marrant... J'y avais jamais pensé comme ça, mais en fait... quand je drague, je pense d'abord au plumard. Et c'est sûrement pour mettre les filles dans mon pieu que je suis le plus doué. Mais dès qu'on fait connaissance sans forcément penser à ça, j'ai l'impression qu'on devient beaucoup plus proches. La comparaison avec Raven est évidente, mais comment pourrait-il le dire ? Ignorant le conflit qui naît en lui, elle acquiesce de la tête. Après tout, Cello est sans doute un grand dragueur qui n'a guère eu que des histoires d'un soir. — Oui, on s'intéresse vraiment à la personne pour ce qu'elle est. Cello rigole : — Chelo, trente-trois piges, réalise qu'il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie. C'était toi qui parlais d'avoir l'air idiot... Il sait, bien sûr, que la réalité est plus proche de cinq mois que de trente-trois ans. Mais en ce moment, il a vraiment envie d'être Cello. — On a tous nos lenteurs... lui répond-elle avec un doux rire. — Mais j'assume ! Je prétendrais pas non plus que j'suis pas intéressé par ton corps... ça serait faux-cul et pas crédible. Mais c'est juste que si on était allés en boîte et que j'avais essayé de t'emballer, ben j'aurais raté une occasion de passer une soirée qui vaut vraiment le coup. Et de faire vraiment connaissance. — En tout cas, l’un n’empêche pas l’autre dans ce sens, en ce qui me concerne... Cello sait reconnaître une ouverture quand il en a une. Et ça, ce n'est pas une ouverture, c'est un boulevard. Il se penche vers Starfire pour l'embrasser langoureusement, et elle lui rend son baiser en l’enlaçant étroitement, visiblement très réceptive. Chelo prend confiance, mais ne se presse pas, prenant tout le temps de faire monter la tension par des baisers et des caresses, et il est indéniablement doué pour cela. Cello met tout son talent dans l'étreinte. Sa maîtrise de la sexualité est parfaite, et il connaît les goûts de sa partenaire sur le bout des doigts : difficile, dans ces conditions, de ne pas être à la hauteur, d'autant plus que, quitte à décider du physique de sa couverture, Désir s'est assuré qu'elle soit bien dotée par la nature. Quelque part, une partie de lui remarque que son amante met en pratique les conseils de Lamia, et rit intérieurement. Starfire est sur un petit nuage. Est-ce que tout le monde à Hammer est un dieu du sexe ? Elle se donne à fond, appliquant tout ce qu'elle sait pour rendre toute son affection à son partenaire. Encore transpirant, Cello s'allonge à côté de Starfire, glissant dans un souffle : — C'était... vraiment bien. Starfire lui sourit largement et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. — Merci. Je te retourne le compliment. Après quelques baisers, Cello se tourne sans raison vers le ciel. — Tu dois t'y connaître en étoiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'on voit comme constellation d'ici ? Bien sûr, elle en a repéré quelques-unes, et elle prend son bras pour les lui faire pointer du doigt. Cello n'a clairement pas l'air d'avoir envie que la nuit se termine. Il lui pose des questions sur l'espace, la musique, et essaie de savoir tout ce qu'elle aime. Starfire lui répond sincèrement, avec toute la passion que lui inspirent ces deux sujets. Elle est bien différente de la fille taciturne qu’elle peut être parfois. Elle lui pose également des questions sur ses goûts et ses aspirations : — Pourquoi avoir rejoint Hammer, au fait ? Il est vrai que, s'il pose beaucoup de question et sait mettre les gens à l'aise, Cello en dit rarement long sur lui. Il réalise qu'il ne s'est probablement jamais autant ouvert sur lui-même que ce soir, envers elle. Il choisit ses mots avec exactitude, bien conscient qu'elle n'en saisira pas le double sens, mais il saute sur la moindre occasion de parler du fardeau que peut être l'existence d'un démon. — Rejoindre Hammer, c'était pas vraiment un choix difficile pour moi. Quand t'es seul, que t'as rien, forcément c'est tentant. Même si on est tous différents, avec plein de créatures bizarres, quelqu'un comme moi se sent plus proche d'un vampire ou d'un loup-garou que d'un humain normal. Bien sûr, Starfire n'a pas l'air de trouver sa phrase bizarre. — Tu es quoi, toi, d'ailleurs ? L'envie de dire la vérité le démange, mais ses instincts de survie sont les plus forts, et il rationalise. Après tout, il est Cello. — Juste un type qu'en sait trop pour retourner vivre sa petite vie de Moldu. L'emploi du mot « moldu » la faire rire. — Dans tous les cas, je suis contente que tu sois parmi nous ! Même si c'est malheureusement dangereux... Cello caresse langoureusement Starfire, et ajoute, en la regardant avec un air théâtral : — J'aime vivre dangereusement ! puis il éclate de rire. Cette sortie n'a pas l'air d'amuser Starfire, qui le regarde avec sérieux : — Ca n'a rien à voir avec un petit rush d'adrénaline, malheureusement. — Je sais, dit-il en ravalant sa désinvolture devant la réprobation de Starfire. Mais sans Hammer, ma vie est dangereuse aussi tu sais. Pas les mêmes dangers, mais un clandestin sans pognon, sans contacts... le danger est tout aussi réel... Au moins à Hammer, je peux vivre, pas juste survivre. Cello étouffe sa culpabilité. Il sait très bien que ce n'est pas aux dangers de la vie de clandestin qu'il pense, mais elle, elle ne peut pas le savoir. — C'est vrai, oui. Hammer offre malgré tout une protection sociale non négligeable. Je les ai moi-même rejoints parce que j'étais serveuse dans un diner et que je logeais dans un motel moisi juste à côté. — J'voulais pas te vexer, ou avoir l'air de me moquer de ce que t'as vécu. J'essaie juste de pas tout prendre au sérieux, c'est des coups à devenir dingue. Et si je dois crever, ben... autant que ça soit en arrêtant un vampire sadique ou un garou psychopathe qu'en crevant de froid un hiver au fond d'une ruelle ou en me faisant tabasser par un flic ripou... ou, se retient-il d'ajouter, en étant littéralement mis en pièces détachées par le premier ange venu. — Non, c'est sûr... Désolée, mon avant-dernière mission m'a fait perdre une amie alors je suis encore un peu sensible sur le sujet... — Je comprends. Cello l'enlace chaleureusement, et elle lui rend son étreinte avec une sorte d'empressement qui témoigne de son envie d'être rassurée depuis quelques temps. Même si elle arrive à garder la face en mission, Starfire a peur. — Ça sera pas toujours facile, ajoute Cello en faisant durer l'étreinte, mais on sera là les uns pour les autres. Quand on pourra faire quelque chose on le fera, et le reste du temps, autant le passer à faire l'amour et regarder les étoiles... Elle hoche la tête, le visage enfoui dans son cou. — C'est un bon programme... On doit se serrer les coudes. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit un jour... — Merci. je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontrée. — Moi aussi, Cello. Elle redresse la tête pour lui adresser un sourire, qu'il lui rend aussitôt, les yeux débordants d'une affection -au demeurant sincère- qui dissimule à la perfection la gêne qu'il ressent à cacher tant de choses. — On devrait se revoir régulièrement, si tu veux bien... Sous les étoiles, en boîte de nuit, dans nos chambres, ou ailleurs... — Hésite pas à venir en soirée, je sors bien assez souvent. Mais j'aimerais bien qu'on se refasse une soirée sous les étoiles comme ça. — Oui, moi aussi, c'était original et inattendu. Comme toi, ajoute-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Cello l'entraîne avec lui, s'enroulant dans la vieille couverture, puis la regarde dans les yeux. — C'est vraiment une des meilleures nuits de ma vie, et j'ai juste pas envie qu'elle se termine. Tu me promets qu'on remettra ça ? — Je promets. Starfire lui tend son petit doigt avec un sourire plein de tendresse, et il le croise avec le sien, puis tire pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle glousse contre ses lèvres avant de lui rendre passionnément son baiser. Le lever du soleil s'annonce comme un déchirement pour elle aussi, même si Cello ne va vraisemblablement disparaître avec la rosée. Quand Cello relâche son étreinte, c'est pour se rallonger en chantonnant : — Didn't know what time it was, and the lights were low-ow-ow... — I leaned back on my radio-o-o... poursuit-elle doucement en se rallongeant à son tour, fixant la voûte étoilée avec un large sourire. Thème : David Bowie - Time Dormir, c'eût été écourter la nuit, mais se faire des câlins, regarder les étoiles, chanter et discuter n'aura pas empêché le soleil de finalement apparaître. Alors que l'horizon s'éclaire et que tous les deux sont visiblement fatigués, Cello regarde l'horizon d'un air déçu... — Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux qu'on y aille avant qu'on nous demande ce qu'on fout là ? Elle soupire en se redressant, s’enroulant dans un pan de couverture avant de se rhabiller correctement. — Je suppose, hélas... Il la regarde un moment, tendrement, sans rien dire, puis commence à ramasser les quelques affaires éparses ; Starfire se relève pour l’aider. En rangeant, Chello chantonne encore : — Time, he's waiting in the wings, He speaks of senseless things... — On devrait chanter plus souvent comme ça, dit-elle en souriant avant de reprendre. His script is you and me, boy, Time, he flexes like a whore... Chelo acquiesce, et s'installe sur la moto en continuant à chanter. — We should be on by now, We should be on by now... Elle profite de ces derniers instants de félicité juste avec Cello et la vitesse dans la lumière de l’aube. Elle fredonne les la la la la qui suivent, paisible, le menton sur l’épaule du jeune homme. Chelo roule lentement, comme à l'aller. Pas tellement pour parler, mais juste pour arriver moins vite. À chaque fois qu'il doit s'arrêter, il tourne la tête pour embrasser Starfire, ou juste la regarder dans les yeux. Starfire lui rend toujours ses baisers et ses œillades, cherchant à garder le plus de contacts possibles avec lui avant de rentrer. En arrivant à Orchard Downs, Chelo gare la moto à l'emplacement habituel d'Ezio. Il reste silencieux un instant ; elle ne descend pas tout de suite. Ils font tous deux traîner les choses, intentionnellement. — On n’a pas mis de casque, dit Starfire. On est vilains. Chelo rigole doucement. — Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas le permis ? Parce que sans thune et sans papiers, tu passes pas le permis. — Oh my ! répond-elle en riant. J’ai été enlevée sur une moto, sans casque, par un clandestin sans permis ! C’est tellement licencieux ! Chelo rejoint son rire. — En parle pas au GOP, on a des vieux qui vont nous faire une attaque ! — Le GOP ? Elle l’embrasse avant de mimer une fermeture éclair tirée sur sa bouche. Je serai muette comme une tombe. Chelo jette un regard alentour, à la propriété encore endormie. Après une hésitation, il se retourne vers la jeune femme. — Tu sais quoi ? J'ai pas envie qu'on se quitte maintenant. J'ai pas envie de dormir tout seul... Viens dormir avec moi ! J'ai pas de grand lit, mais on peut traîner deux matelas par terre côte à côte ! — Je n'ai pas envie de dormir toute seule non plus. Je te suis ! On aura qu'à bouger mon matelas vers ta chambre, ce n'est pas très loin il me semble. Prenant la main de Starfire, Chelo l'entraîne dans les couloirs de la grande baraque, ne s'arrêtant que devant la porte de la jeune fille, la laissant passer la première. Elle déverrouille la porte de sa chambre avant de l'ouvrir, révélant une pièce qui réussit l'exploit de paraître presque propre et bien rangée dans le domaine complètement en réfection.. Il y a une grande panière de chien inoccuppée au pied du lit. Elle s'approche de celui-ci pour embarquer draps, matelas et oreiller. — Je veux bien un peu d'aide. Avant même qu'elle ait fini sa phrase, Cello s'est précipité pour l'aider. Bien que plutôt maladroit, il y met du cœur et embarque matelas et draps d'un seul mouvement. Il commence à traîner le matelas dans les couloirs, un air enjoué et presque gamin transparaissant sur son visage malgré la fatigue, et Starfire insiste pour l’aider, motivée par la perspective de passer la nuit au chaud avec lui. La chambre de Cello n'est quasiment pas aménagée, mais n'est même pas assez remplie pour avoir une chance d'être en désordre : un sac de sport avec des fringues, un sac à dos contenant le reste de ses effets personnels, un chargeur de portable par terre dans un coin et un matelas avec des draps troués, posé sur des palettes en bois. Écartant les quelques affaires sur son chemin d'un coup de pied négligeant, Cello traîne les deux matelas côte à côte sur le sol et y étend maladroitement les draps. Le résultat n'est pas très impressionnant, et un peu gêné, il se tourne vers Starfire. — C'est pas le Ritz, c'est sûr... Elle secoue la tête : — Je m’en fiche. J’ai vécu pendant un an dans un immeuble moscovite insalubre et ma chambre ressemblait un peu à ça, et ça a été la meilleure année de ma vie." — Je suis sûr qu'il y a mieux qui t'attend maintenant. — On verra bien. Je suis bien entourée en tout cas... La réponse de Cello est étouffée par le long bâillement qu'il laisse échapper. — Tu as raison, je suis épuisée aussi... dit-elle en se couchant sur son matelas, avant de se tortiller pour se rapprocher de Cello, qui l'enlace. — Bonne nuit, Star. — Bonne nuit, Cello. Elle l’enlace en retour et s’endort rapidement, lessivée mais le cœur plus léger qu’avant. À son réveil, Cello n'est plus là. A-t-il joué les fuckboy ? Il a au moins laissé un mot, bien en évidence. « Je dois y aller. Merci pour cette nuit. Oublie pas : tu as promis qu'on se revoit. » La lecture de la deuxième partie du mot la rassure un peu. Le sms qu'elle lui envoit n’appelle pas vraiment de réponse : « Je tiens mes promesses ;) » Cello, lui, ne se manifestera plus de la journée. Retour au sommaire Monde des ténèbres ► Retour aux histoires de Lamia ► Retour à la page de Cello